Black Market
The Black Market is another special feature shop that can be opened by clicking a tree in the top-right corner of the main screen (the screen where the Special Agents' Hut and the Towers' Fountain are), of course, to actually know where it is without seeing this page, is by looking carefully to that tree, a monkey in black is behind it. However, you can only access it if you are logged in to NinjaKiwi. These abilities are permanent, which means once bought, they will be yours forever. This shop contains ABILITIES! Yes, with this, you can buy abilities, however, they must be unlocked first and only some towers can use them. Here is the list of abilities (you can add more!): 'Screen Shot' The screen is shot and flashes, dealing 16 HP damage to every tower and 2800 damage to every bloon on the screen. This cannot be evaded and costs 630 MM to unlock after you: *Use Ground Zero 20 times in a single game. *Use Bloon Annihilation 15 times in a single game. *Use MOAB Assassin 30 times in a single game. It has a cooldown time of 3 minutes. Its image is a camera taking a photo. You must have 5 or more Robo Monkeys to use this ability. 'Spiral Knights' All Monkey Paladins on the screen will start spinning and walking in random places on the screen, dealing 90 damage to every bloon that they hit in a 98px range. During this time, the Paladins cannot evade any attack, but reflect them. Buy it with 570 MM to unlock it after you: *Buy 90 Monkey Paladins. *Buy 30 4/X Monkey Paladins. *Buy 30 X/4 Monkey Paladins. Its image is a Monkey Paladin spinning. It can only be used when there are 2 4/X and 2 X/4 Monkey Paladins It has a cooldown of 150 seconds. 'Wraith Storm' Lots of wraiths come from the left side of the screen to the right side, dealing 1900 damage but also with a 20% chance to inflict a secondary effect (burning, shocking, freezing, brainwashing or stunning them). This also affects towers, dealing 10 HP damage to them. Do what is said below and you can buy this for 675 MM: *Burn 1570 bloons. *Shock 1800 bloons (note that the Monkey Apprentice's Magic Bolt shocks bloons). *Freeze 1670 bloons. *Brainwash 820 bloons. *Stun 1340 bloons. This ability's cooldown time is 170 seconds. The image is a dark ghost with blue eyes and can only be used if 2 X/4 and 3 4/2 Monkey Apprentices are on the screen. Category:Special Features 'Dark Ray Shadow Storm' The screen darkens, and a ray goes to the middle of the track, blackening that part, then the screen goes normal again, only to reveal that a crystal is darkening the area! Shadows and dark rays will go all over the track, forcing them to exit the track from the entrance and also due to them being so scared they'll lose 2 layers per second till they reach the entrance, and when they'll reach the entrance they are still a bit scared and will lose 1 layer per 2 seconds till the track goes normal (the track goes normal in 10 seconds, so the ability lasts for 10 seconds)! Dark rays can do an additional 5 layer damage to bloons, 250 damage to blimps and 5000 damage to bosses! This can not be evaded or absorbed by a dark-resistant bloon/blimp/boss and costs not only 750 MM, but also 3 Dark Orbs mixed with a Crystal Orb after you: * Defeat the Dark Orb Eye without losing any tower (this rewards the Dark Eye and Dark Orb Eye and the achievement Dark Evader as well) * Darken 1000 bloons with the Diamond of Light and Shadow. * Lighten 1000 bloons with the Diamond of Light and Shadow. * Defeat 50 miniboss bloons. The minibosses must have the darkening or lightening effect when defeated. (minibosses are basically tough bloons tough enough to be able to be a boss, but appear earlier than the boss and is weaker than the actual boss) Category:Shops